I want to be with you forever
by charlotte123450
Summary: Continuation of what happened after the events of 4x23. Silas as Stefan left town, Caroline's gone in search of Tyler, Bonnie's death is not common knowledge yet, and Jeremy's alive. Lot's of Delena fluff, with some Dalaric, and Deremy. All's well and good so Elena get's to have the romance she and Damon deserve. ONE SHOT


**Cute little Delena one-shot carrying on from 4x23. No one knows about Bonnie's death. Jeremy's back. Silas as Stefan has left town. Caroline has left in search of Tyler.**

**Nothing to stop Delena from having their long-awaited romance.**

**Delena fluff from the start.**

**Damon's POV**

"Elena?" I called from my bed, tossing my book to the side.

I'd heard her come in a few seconds ago. I could sense her aura, she always had such a bouncy, bright green sense around her that only Elena could have, despite the losses and casualties that have become a regular occurrence in her life.

The only time she didn't have a bright, happy aura was when... _Damon, don't go there._

She walked in, looking sad. That could only mean she didn't find Jeremy before the veil closed.

"Don't worry, he's still looking over you, although hopefully not _all_ the time." I joked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Her beautiful bottom lip quivered and I pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

I knew she wanted to see Jeremy before he became a ghost again.

As soon as I put my arms around her, she cried into my shoulder for I don't know how long, but it was a very long time.

I felt her pain, and her pain caused me pain. It was like losing him all over again.

But then I heard a noise and jumped in front of Elena to protect her from any danger that might be coming.

"Damon wh-" I put a finger to my lips indicating for her to be quiet. I motioned that I was going to check things out, when I heard another bang, closer this time.

_God, she's beautiful even when's she's crying._ Stop right there, more pressing needs to be taken care of.

I tiptoed down the stairs, grabbing a lamp on my way, just in case it was human so I couldn't snap their neck.

I saw a very familiar back and had to look twice to make sure what I was seeing was real.

"Jeremy?" I asked, walking closer, dropping my lamp on the way.

He whirled around, obviously startled, and forget that vampire's had super hearing. Behind him, there was a cake with 'surprise' written on the top of white icing with blue sparkling icing.

I walked over to him and hugged him, because even though we didn't always see eye to eye, he was probably one of the only people I gave a crap about.

He stiffened underneath me, obviously surprised by my unusual show of affection.

I stepped back, and said with a smirk, "Looks like we're still stuck with you, Little Gilbert." I say before shouting to Elena to come down, because there's a surprise waiting for her.

I felt the exact moment she walked in the room, and heard her very audible gasp of happiness, surprise and awe.

She ran into Jeremy's arms, crying with happiness, while I watched on contently.

My girl was finally as happy as she could be with all the missing family members, and due to that I had a real, genuine smile on my face that I only ever reserved for Elena.

When she's stopped crying and was laughing and smiling and being the Elena I met that night before her parents died, the carefree, happy girl I loved at first sight. Not that I don't love all sides of her, because I do, but that's the one I loved first, so I was always glad to see a return of that side of her, Jeremy spoke up.

"Elena, that isn't the only surprise I've got for you," He went on to explain how a friend of Bonnie's owed her Gram's a favour and Bonnie cashed it in for Elena.

"So, Bonnie's friend brought back a very important person in both of our lives." He stepped back and pointed to the door and I was in awe when I saw who it was.

"Hey Damon, team Badass forever right? Don't think you're getting rid of me that easy." He said and I stalked over to Alaric, ready to hug my best friend, who used to count as my only friend other than Elena.

I stepped back so Elena and Jeremy could share their moment with him, while I went to grab my best scotch.

I poured myself, Elena and Alaric a glass of my best scotch, before Jeremy. Elena downed her glass and snatched Jeremy's out of his hands.

"None of this for you, now you're not dead, they _can_ put you in Juvy," She laughed, downing Jeremy's as well.

He didn't seem too bothered about it, and I guessed he didn't really love alcohol that much, but he put on an exaggerated pout anyway.

After hours of talking and laughing and Jeremy and Alaric scolding us over our behaviour, they decided it was time to sleep. But then I remembered about the housing situation we had here.

"Um, guys, Elena sort of burnt down the house you guys are supposed to be living in, so you can stay with us? Elena doesn't leave for college for quite a while, but when she does, I'll move out there and buy a apartment near the campus, and you can have the house to yourselves, depending on whether my missing brother is coming to college with us or not." I smiled, before showing them the 4 free rooms available.

Of course, Elena was sleeping in my room, and Stefan's was off limit's (with all the crap in there, you wouldn't be able to find the bed anyway), so that left 4.

Jeremy chose one with a big bed, bookcase, fairly modern technology, and a huge bathroom, while Alaric chose a more antique room.

When everyone went to bed, I could hear the slow breathing of both Alaric and Jeremy assuring me they were both asleep.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and jumped into my bed, lying on her side facing me. She reached a hand and ran it down the side of my face.

I grabbed the straying hand, and clasped it in my own, larger one. She reached up with the other one and ran it down my body, and in that moment, I had never been more sure of anything in my entire life.

Elena and I were meant to be together.

Forever.

**Enjoy it? I might start a new fan fic carrying on from 4x23 from TVD withdrawls.**

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other fics : The Morning After, Bloostream and Never Let Me Go.**

**Please review and favourite, it means to world to me as a writer.**

**Lots of love to you beautiful people,**

**~Charlotte**


End file.
